1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a roll medium feeding device having a fitting portion to be fitted into a core opening of a roll medium, and a recording apparatus including the roll medium feeding device.
In the present application, as types of the recording apparatus, an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copying machine, a facsimile machine, and the like are included.
2. Related Art
An existing printer has a feeding device which feeds out roll paper as described in JP-A-2009-23171. The feeding device has a shaft to be fitted into a core of the roll paper, and supports the roll paper with the shaft.
Further, in a recording apparatus such as a large-sized ink jet printer, roll paper is mounted on a roll paper holder mounted onto the recording apparatus after being once placed on a temporal placement table of the recording apparatus because the roll paper is heavy, as described in JP-A-2009-23171.
In the existing technique, a user places the roll paper on the temporal placement table, and then, lifts the roll paper to a height position of the shaft portion of a roll paper holder by approximately 2 to 5 cm with his (her) hands so as to position a core opening of a roll core and the shaft portion with each other. Thereafter, the user slides the roll paper holder horizontally in the shaft direction and fits the shaft portion into the core opening.
However, the weight of the roll paper is as heavy as 20 to 30 kg, further 40 kg, or up to 50 kg. As the roll paper is increased in weight, a lifting operation of the roll paper with man power being left to a user arises a serious problem in that the user is forced to do hard work.